


What's Past is Past

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Harley just needs many hugs, Three Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s greeted with breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Past is Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The first morning that she spends in Bruce Wayne’s mansion she’s greeted with breakfast in bed – sausages, bacon, eggs, the whole kit and caboodle in a way that makes her eyes go wide and her mouth go all drooly and Bruce’s nice butler man – Arthur or Alan or Alfred or something like that – hide a smile behind his hand as he backs out of the room.

“This is so _nice_ ,” she splutters around a mouthful of toast, when Bruce finally edges back into the room wrapped securely in a nightgown so fluffy that she kinda wants to rub her face against it, “what did I do to deserve it?”

“Everything,” is the only thing he offers, with a slight smile – well, that _and_ : “can I steal some of the toast?”


End file.
